


Come Back to Me

by teprometo



Series: Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing: Round Two [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firewhiskey brings out the nostalgia in Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 6 of the Second Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing. The prompt was Wingardium Leviosa: 200-250 words.
> 
> First posted [here](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/671942.html). I got voted off this week. A little too sad and angsty for the crowd.

Harry was lying on the sofa, hands cradling his head, making his elbows look especially knobby. He was muttering to himself, a faraway smile planted on his face, and a half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey on the floor.

Draco was tempted to leave him alone, knowing Harry’s drunken sentimental tendencies.

“I’m happy for you,” Harry’s faint voice sounded. “Remember how much you hated her? ‘It’s levi- _oh_ -sa,’” he sniggered.

Draco approached the sofa, looking down into Harry’s unseeing eyes.

“But really, mate. I’m glad you’re getting married.”

Pity crept up from Draco’s shoes and he tried to stamp it back down. Ron and Hermione had been killed three years ago.

Draco bent over the sofa’s arm, resting his hand next to Harry’s head.

“The bed is cold. I need you to warm it for me.” Draco almost wished he were someone else. Someone kind and comforting the way Harry’s friends had been.

“Draco,” Harry said fondly, his eyes finally focussing on Draco’s face.

“Are you coming?”

Harry reached up for Draco, his clumsy hand sliding up Draco’s chest until it found his jaw.

“Come here,” he said.

Draco obliged, lowering his head and brushing his nose along Harry’s chin before meeting his lips. He tasted like old hot whiskey. Draco slid his hand forward to grasp at Harry’s hip, kissing him deeply because he didn’t know how else to express his sympathy.

“One minute,” Harry said, nipping at Draco’s lip. “I just need to say goodnight to Ron.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Rather comment on LiveJournal? Join the conversation[here](http://teprometo.livejournal.com/23842.html#comments).**


End file.
